fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Fusion
Story The story starts when Green Toad is walking in the desert and is reading a letter from the Mushroom Kingdom . The letter says "''Dear "Newcomer", when you get to the Mushroom Kingdom please go to the castle to fill out the paperwork. -Peach. ''Green Toad mutters somthing due to not liking paperwork. The scene changes and views Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, Princess Peach and all the other Toads are preparing a welcome suprise party for Green Toad who just moved in. When Green Toad comes in everyone hops out and yells "surprise!" and Green Toad is delighted. Everybody gives him welcome gifts that are mostly Power-Ups, Coins and ?-Blocks. Then before Green Toad walks to his new Toad House he pulls out a shiny blue parasol for Peach but at the last moment a yellow-clawed hand switches the blue parasol for an identical blue parasol. Green Toad gives Peach the switched parasol. Peach accepts the gift and says "thank you". The swicthed parasol sprouts a propeller and the Koopalings hop out of thier hiding place and use a remote control to move the parasol (and Peach) out of the building and loads her onto the airship. Peach yells for help and Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and the newcomer Green Toad leave the castle in pursuit of the princess but never reach her. Looks like a new adventure has started! Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. Fusion's gameplay is much like the New Super Mario Bros. series. The main goal is to save a princess by going through many worlds and levels defeating bosses, smashing enemies and collecting Items. Each world has a map allowing the players to move from path to level. The maps also include gimmicks to pep up the adventure. Each map also has an enemy course that when triggered the player will fight a set of enemies of the same species. If the enemy couse is won a Toad will be freed from a chest and give the player some useful items. And when in a map there is a Power-Up storage that enables the players to us Power-Ups on the map. The player also has a wide variety of characters to choose from each with a diffrent ability. When in a level the main goal is to get to the flag before time runs out. There will be quite a few enemies that will require a stomp or more to defeat. If hit by an enemy or falling down a pit or even running out of time it can make the characters lose a life. When lost a life the character will appear in a bubble waiting to be popped. If you run out lifes then it counts as a game over and the player will be forced out of a level. Part of the power-ups include... the Fire Flower, the Mega Mushroom, and many more power-ups. There is one Power-Up called the Fusion Mushroom that if put in Toad's cauldron the player will be able to fuse two items together to make a Star or better yet a Mixed Item only obtainable by mixing. Characters Playable Characters Supporting Power-Ups Regular Fused Yoshi Colors Category:Fan Games Category:10 Brave Kirbys Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2013 Category:Cooperative Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games